Dragon ball AF
by kitty-kyu
Summary: La terre est en danger, comment nos héros vont être appelé à lui venir en aide à partir de l'au-delà ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_ _La suite de dragon ball z, à ma façon ^^_

_La Terre est à nouveau en danger, comment nos héros vont réussir à venir à son secours à partir de l'au-delà ?  
_

_**Personnages : **_Dende, Mister popo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks_  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Le retour de nos héros**_

Dende était terrorisé tout en haut de sa tour. A son âge il ne pouvait plus supporter tant d'émotion ! Tant de frayeur ! Et pourtant la situation était grave, très grave même ! La terre était une fois de plus en danger !

Dende : C'est... c'est pas vrai !? Ils ont tué le dernier être de cette terre qui pouvait nous sauver !

Mister popo : Ils sont bien plus fort qu'on l'avait cru. Même des descendants de sayens n'arrivent pas a en venir à bout...

Dende : Maintenant que plus personnes n'est assez puissant pour se débarrasser de ces monstres, la terre ne tardera pas à être détruite ou dépeuplée de toute population humaine...

C'était trop dur à croire! Le vieux namek ne voulait pas perdre la planète Terre, sa planète ! Celle qu'il avait pour but de surveiller en tant que dieu.

Mister popo : Je crois qu'il nous reste une solution...

Dende : Ah quoi tu penses?

Le dieu était impatient de savoir, peut-être que son fidèle serviteur allait pouvoir lui redonner une lueur d'espoir.

Mister popo: Il reste encore les boules de Cristal que vous avez refaite il y a quelques années...

Dende : Mais si ces monstres ont réussis à vaincre les hommes les plus puissants de cette planète si facilement à l'instant, je doute que les ramener à la vie servira à quelque chose s'ils ne sont toujours au même niveau qu'à leur mort...

Mister popo : A vrai dire je ne pensais pas à eux, mais à leurs arrières-parents. Je suis sur que des sayens plus purs pourraient sauver notre planète !

Tout n'était pas perdu ! L'homme noir avait raison!  
Il y a peu, Dende avait réussit à recréer les boules de cristal et à faire renaitre leur magie sur Terre. Ces dernières reposaient au palais depuis qu'elles avaient été recrées.

Dende : Il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

Sur ce, les deux hommes se rendirent au sous-sol où se cachaient les nouvelles boules de cristal.  
Dende était pensif, il ne savait pas encore comment formuler son souhait. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, car si les anciennes boules de cristal, elles, se régénéraient après un an, les nouvelles par contre prenaient six ans avant de réapparaitre !  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le vieux namek finit par appeler le dragon...  
Le ciel devint alors rougeâtre, les nuages disparurent et un chaleur presque étouffante se mit à envahir l'air. Un dragon semblable à Sheron mais de couleur rouge s'éleva alors face aux deux hommes...

Le dragon : Pourquoi me réveillez vous ? Quel est votre souhait ?

Dende : Il faut que tu ressuscites les sayens qui ont pris domicile sur Terre il y a de ça cent dix-huit ans ! Ainsi que leurs fils, et ce dans les jours où leur pouvoir était à leur plus haut point!"

Car oui il n'allait quand même pas demander à la réincarnation de Sheron de faire revenir à la vie des hommes qui à la fin de leur vie avaient arrêté de combattre et s'étaient affaiblis à cause de la vieillesse !

Le dragon : Très bien je les ramènerais à l'âge où leur énergie était la plus riche. Dis moi quels sont les noms de ces hommes ?

Dende : Il s'agit de Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten et Trunk ! Les sayens les plus puissants que je connaisse qui sont passé sur cette planète !

_Plus tard_

Le ciel repris une couleur bleutée et la température reprit sa normalité. Le dragon s'en était allé, maintenant que son rôle sur terre avait été à nouveau accomplis il avait droit à un repos de six ans.

Dende : Mais où sont-ils ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent...  
Était-il possible que le dragon ai fait une erreur ? Le dieu ne sentait aucune énergie pouvant provenir d'un des cinq garçons, elle était aussi inexistante que leur présence sous ses yeux… Quoi que !

Dende : Ça y est ! Ils sont là !

Aussitôt le vieil homme se dirigea à l'étage pour se diriger à l'extérieur du bâtiment, là où il sentait leur aura, suivit de près par son fidèle serviteur.  
Ils étaient effectivement là ! Un peu en retard certes, mais nos cinq saiyens étaient bel et bien présent, assez vivant et en pleine forme pour sauver notre Terre de la terrible menace qui la tue à petit feu.

Dende : Vous revoilà mes amis ! Ça faisait bien longtemps…

Goku : Que…

Trunks : Mais nous sommes au palais de Dende ? Comment on a fait pour se retrouver là ?!

Les cinq enfants, debout face à l'entrée du palais, étaient complètement perdu. Et oui, cinq enfants !  
Face au dieu et son fidèle se tenaient une petite bandes de pré adolescents, ayant sûrement de neuf à onze ans !

Goten : Et… c'est qui ce vieux croûton ?

Dende : Ce vieux croûton ?!!!

Vegeta : Il s'agit de Dende sombre crétin. Ça doit bien faire un siècle que ne nous n'avons pas mis les pieds sur terre !

Mister popo : Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que vous faites là. Nous venons de vous ramener à la vie grâce aux boules de cristal. La terre court un grave danger et vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

Gohan : Les boules de Cristal ? Mais je croyais qu'elles avaient disparues ?

Goku : En tout cas, c'est gentil de nous avoir redonner toute notre jeunesse !

Comme si les autres venaient seulement de se rendre compte de leur état physique, les enfants se regardèrent alors comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. De l'aspect adulte qu'ils avaient encore dans l'au-delà ils étaient passé à la jeunesse qu'ils avaient quitté depuis des siècles.

Dende sourit alors en regardant nos cinq garçons. Le dragon avait donc décidé de les ramener à l'âge le plus dynamique et vivante d'un terrien !

Goku n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu, puisque cette dernière fois était quand il avait encore un physique de petit garçon. Il était un peu plus grand par contre mais portait toujours la même tenue bleue et orange.  
A coté de lui se tenait un espèce sosie… sans aucun doute il s'agissait de Goten ! Peut-être un peu plus petit que son père qui faisait plus âgé, celui-ci ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes deux à celui-ci excepté quelques traits du visage et ses cheveux un peu plus courts. Il portait la tenue des élèves Tortue Génial de couleurs oranges et noirs avec des manches longues. Bref la tenue de combat que Goten portait lorsqu'il était petit !  
Non loin derrière il y avait Gohan. Même s'il avait toujours eu la peau plus pale que son père ou encore son frère, c'est sûrement lui qui avait hérité le plus de traits physique de Goku. Et cette découverte était d'autant plus flagrante en les voyants tout les deux du même âge l'un à coté de l'autre. L'aîné des Son avait la même apparences que le jour où il s'était battus contre Cell. La même coupe de cheveux, en plus courts peut-être, ainsi que la même tenue en hommage à Picollo.  
Trunks n'était pas loin non plus, toujours avec la coupe qu'il avait porté durant toute sa vie, il portait également la tenue de combat bleue et orange qu'il avait affectionné lorsqu'il était enfant.  
Il avait l'air aussi grognon et songeur que son père un peu à l'écart.  
Et oui même Végeta n'avait pas échappé à ce rajeunissement ! Et si les autres portait des tenues de combats amples et colorés, lui portait sa tenue de Saiyen ! Tout comme Goku, il n'avait pas changé mis à part au niveau de la taille et de ses traits plus fins et enfantins. Le même style qu'avant sa trentaine: la même coupe et les mêmes expressions sur le visage. Par contre il avait d'être le plus âgés de la petite bande.

Dende : Vous avez l'air en pleine forme !

Goku : Bien plus que toi apparemment, ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça moi qui avait gardé une image de toi quand tu étais encore tout jeune !

Vegeta : On est pas là pour parler jeunesse ! Parle nous de ce qui nous amène ici ?

Dende hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et se lança dans son récit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_ _La suite de dragon ball z, à ma façon ^^_

_La Terre est à nouveau en danger, comment nos héros vont réussir à venir à son secours à partir de l'au-delà ?  
_

_**Personnages : **_Dende, Mister popo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks_  
_

__________________________________________________________________ CHAPITRE 2 ___________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 : Explications**

Dende : Il y a quelques jours nous avons sentis une force extraordinaire émerger de nulle part. Elle ne venait pas de vos descendants qui évidement se sont dirigé vers cette force incroyable. A leur arrivé sur place ils eurent la grande surprise de découvrir la capitale du pays complètement détruite. Ils n'ont donc pas hésité une seconde avant d'attaquer la créature qui avait causer tous ces dégâts…

Gohan: Une créature ?

Dende : Oui, cette chose n'avait rien d'humain. Enfin ces choses, car nous avons découvert qu'elles étaient quatre…Elles viennent certainement d'une autre planète ou galaxie. Les guerriers qui protégeaient jusqu'alors la Terre se sont tous fait tuer un par un, à la fin il ne restait plus que Aki, un de vos arrière petits enfants, et Rikuo, la descendance de Uub. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez fort pour partir combattre… du moins pas séparément. Alors ils se sont entraîné ici, au palais, pour apprendre la fusion. Mais plus les jours passent et plus nos ennemis deviennent puissants, leur aura augmente de jour en jour…

A ces mots, Goku fronça les sourcils et se concentra.

Goku : Je ne sens pourtant rien…

Dende : Elles sont parfois très présentes, d'autres fois inexistantes. C'est pour cela qu'on ne sait pas encore s'ils ont débarqué sur cette terre il y a quelques jours ou s'ils y étaient déjà depuis longtemps. Enfin de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils semblent pouvoir masquer leur aura, mais ce que je ne comprends pas encore c'est pourquoi elle se fait soudain très présente sans raison particulière, sans qu'ils soient en plein combat…

Trunks : Qu'est-il arrivé aux deux derniers combattants ? Même en fusionnant ils n'étaient pas assez fort ?

Dende : Non hélas, le temps qu'ils passaient en salle d'entraînement était du temps durant lequel les créatures devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Lorsqu'Aki et Rikuo se sont rendu au combat sous la forme d'un même être, mais ils n'ont pas résisté longtemps à l'ennemi… ils sont morts ce matin même. C'est pour cela que je vous ai ressuscité.

Goten se frotta la nuque d'un air mal à l'aise.

Goten: Mais qu'est-ce qui dit que nous on va réussir à s'en débarrasser ?

Goku : Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais continué à t'entraîner au paradis. Moi je suis assez content, on va enfin avoir des adversaires à notre taille ! Enfin un peu d'action !

Gohan : Papa ! Comment tu peux prendre ça autant à la légère, c'est le destin de notre planète qui est en jeu ! Je crois qu'on devrait pas sous-estimer nos ennemis, rien ne dit que nous sommes plus fort que nos descendants. Et si eux ont échoué, nous n'avons pas plus de chance de gagner…

Goku : On verra bien de toute façon

Vegeta : Pourquoi nous avoir réincarné en une bande de gosses ? J'vois pas l'intérêt mis à part pour qu'on nous prendre pas au sérieux…

Dende : A vrai dire j'ai demandé au dragon de vous ramener au maximum de vos forces. Apparemment il a jugé mieux de vous ressusciter dans une forme jeune, souple et capable d'exploiter toute son énergie. Je crois en tout cas que vos capacités sont les même qu'à la fin de votre vie…

Trunks s'étira comme pour tester son corps ou pour faire le malin en disant à Goten qui lui souriait d'un air complice :

Trunks : Moi j'trouve ça plutôt cool. Bien que ça fait bizarre d'avoir un père du même âge

Goten, Je préfère ça que d'avoir un père plus jeune. Avant que papa disparaisse avec Sheron, il n'était qu'un gosse aussi…

Goku se frotta la nuque avec un de ses légendaires sourire un peu bête, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention, tout comme celle des autres qui reprirent en même temps leur sérieux.

Trunks : Vous sentez cette énergie ?

Gohan : Vous croyez que c'est l'un d'eux ?


	3. Chapter 3 première partie

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_

_VPremière partie du chapitre 3, la deuxième ne tardera pas a arriver_

_**Personnages : **Que des saiyans hihihi_

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 (première partie) : Le premier

L'énergie que percevait nos amis était incroyable! Bien trop élevée pour être celle d'un simple humain. Et pourtant elle ne semblait pas du tout intimider nos héros dont l'un d'eux s'exclama d'un air enthousiaste :

Goku : On a pas une minute à perdre ! On fonce avant que son aura disparaisse à nouveau et qu'on perde sa trace.

Si ces monstres avaient la capacité de décupler leur force au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il ne fallait effectivement pas perdre une seconde. Alors pas le temps d'évaluer leurs forces par rapport à ce monstre, s'ils ne le battaient pas maintenant ce sera certainement pas plus tard avec un ennemi dix fois plus puissant !  
Sous le regard plein d'espoir et inquiet de Dieu et de son serviteur, les cinq garnements s'envolèrent alors vers le sud, d'où émanait la puissante aura.  
Ils avaient beau voler vite et à pleine puissante, la route était longue et sur le chemin nos amis prirent le temps de faire le point sur leur nouvelle situation.

Gohan : C'est bizarre, c'est si calme... Et j'ai jamais entendu parler de problème se déroulant sur Terre là-haut.

Vegeta : De toute façon le problème sera vite réglé…

Goku : En tout cas je sais pas ce qui nous attends, mais je crois qu'on devrait pas sous estimer nos adversaires pour autant. On sait jamais ce que tout ça nous cache, après tout on ne sait absolument d'eux ...

Il y eu un moment de silence où seul le bruit du vent fouettant leurs vêtements s'installa entre eux. Goten prit soudain un air moins sérieux, contrairement à ses camarades qui semblaient tous plongé dans leur pensées, et se mit à voler sur le dos d'un air décontracté.

Goten : Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent ?

Trunks juste à côté : J'espère qu'ils ont la classe !

Gohan : Ben moi j'espère qu'on pourra vite rentrer chez nous.

Trunks : Tu a encore le temps, notre chez nous maintenant, c'est ici. Jusqu'à notre mort… encore...enfin... la prochaine mort quoi.

Leur "chez eux" maintenant c'était loin de leur famille qu'ils ne reverront plus avant de longues années, si tout va bien ! Loin du petit cocon qu'ils s'étaient fait au paradis, où ils passaient le plus de moments possible ensemble, où l'éternité filait sans qu'ils s'en lassent.  
Goku avait peut-être l'habitude de vivre sans voir ceux qu'il aime pendant des années, mais pas ses fils et leur ami, à qui l'idée de devoir refaire leur vie autrement en restant fidèle à leur ancien engagement, leur donnaient la chair de poule. Quant à Vegeta, celui-ci était bien trop mystérieux à propos de ses sentiments pour savoir si l'idée de vivre sans sa femme et sa fille durant un long moment le dérangeait vraiment…

Goten se tourna vers son aîné et haussa les sourcils. N'étant qu'un nouveau né à l'époque où Gohan avait la dizaine et n'ayant bien sur gardé aucun souvenir de cette époque, il n'avait donc jamais vu son frère enfant. Enfin si, sur les photos de famille, toutefois quelque chose le marquait plus maintenant qu'il l'avait sous ses yeux.

Gohan haussant un sourcil en voyant son frère le fixer : Quoi ?

Goten : C'est marrant, en te voyant comme ça j't'imagine vraiment pas avec un bébé dans les bras.

Gohan sourit en coin et plaisanta.

Gohan : J'vois pas comment tu peux dire ça qu'avec une apparence. Mais c'est vrai qu'au début j'avais du mal avec toi, j't'ai d'ailleurs souvent fait tomber sans le faire exprès tellement j'étais pas doué…

Trunks s'interposant entre les deux frères, la main sur le menton : Tiens, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses ça...

Goten : Hey ! Ça suffit !

Mais Gohan et Trunks ne purent continuer leurs taquineries bien longtemps car ils étaient de plus en plus proche de l'aura et la tension était telle que l'envie de s'amuser un peu n'était plus vraiment dans les esprits.  
Comme des guerriers partant au combat, nos amis redevinrent soudain concentré pour quelques secondes plus tard se poser sur de hauts rochers en plein désert.  
L'ennemi repéré n'était pas loin et ils ne leur fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour le repérer, debout au milieu de roches pointues et hautes. Apparemment l'individu ne les avait pas remarqué, ou en tout cas si c'était le cas ils les ignoraient. Les garçons eurent donc le temps d'évaluer l'aspect physique de leur futur adversaire...

Vegeta : C'est une blague…  
_________________


	4. Chapter 3 deuxième partie

**_Auteur : _**Kitty-Kyu

**_Série : _**Dragon ball Z

_**Présentation :**_

_Voilà la deuxième partie ^^ ... En espérant qu'elle vous a offerte quelques surprises =p  
_

_**Personnages : **Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks... et un drôle de p'tit bonhomme (Non je ne parle pas de Krilin lol) !  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 (deuxième partie) : Le premier

Goten : M-Mais ce n'est qu'un gosse !

La remarque du garçon à propos de leur futur ennemi lui attira un regard de travers de la part de son meilleur ami qui pour la peine haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe en le regardant de haut en bas.

Goten : Oui mais nous ce n'est pas pareil ! On est des adultes dans des corps d'enfants. Nous sommes des victimes !

Fier de la réaction qu'il a enclenché, Trunks se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents avant de vite effacer cet air taquin en croisant le regard presque grondeur de son père.

En effet, l'individu qui se tenait au milieu des roches à plusieurs mètres d'eux avait l'air d'être qu'un enfant ! Une petite taille, une tête ronde et joufflue, sa peau était aussi blanche que de la craie ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait rien d'un terrien… ou en tout cas rien d'un terrien en pleine forme…  
Ses yeux avaient l'air fatigué avec des paupières lourdes qui tombaient au-dessus de pupilles rouges. Le haut de son crâne était couvert d'un espère de bonnet posé au dessus de ses oreilles longues et pointues. Bref, l'enfant n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quatre ans, si on devait le comparer à l'âge d'un humain.

Vegeta semblait outré voire énervé. Il avait l'impression d'être victime d'une mauvaise blague où, en plus de le réduire à une apparence minable, on lui avait mis un môme sous les nez comme pour mettre en doute ses compétences, comme si on comparait ses forces à celles d'un enfant ! Sans plus attendre, le prince des saiyens s'envola de leur cachette et alla se poser face à l'individus.

Vegeta : Hey toi ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps p'tit morveux !

L'enfant leva son regard feignant vers le prince et le fixa d'un air complètement neutre.  
Bien vite les autres saiyens se posèrent non loin de leur camarade, se mettant assez à l'écart pour laisser à Vegeta l'occasion de s'occuper tout seul de cette histoire… après tout il ne serait pas loyal de se battre contre l'ennemi à cinq contre un.  
Mais l'ennemi en question ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, ni même à répondre à la provocation de Vegeta. Silencieux et rêveur, le petit homme restait là, sans bouger, à fixer nos amis...Ce qui bien sur eu le don d'énerver son premier adversaire !  
Mais avant que ce dernier ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour débuter le combat, Goku le dépassa pour s'approcher lentement de l'extra-terrestre.

Vegeta : Ah non j'étais là avant ! Je te préviens c'est moi qui m'en occupe de celui-là sinon…

Goku : Du calme. A vrai dire j'me demande si c'est vraiment lui… Il a l'air si calme et inoffensif.

Le père des Son se posa devant le petit être et haussa les sourcils, ce dernier l'imita en levant son regard vers lui d'un air tout aussi interrogateur.

Goku : Et ben, dis moi, c'est toi qui cause tout ce mal sur Terre ?

Vegeta le poing serré et à bout de patience : Tu crois franchement qu'il va te répondre oui ?!!

Gohan : Papa tu devrais faire attention…

Mais c'était trop tard, le petit être avait disparut et avant que Goku ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, celui-ci apparut derrière le saiyan, flottant dans les airs, pour lui donner un coup de coude, à lui couper le souffle, dans le dos.

Vegeta : * !

Le prince fonça sur la créature qui disparut à nouveau, ce qui ne le déstabilisa pas et le fit juste éviter de justesse un coup qui venait à sa droite. Le petit monstre se déchaîna alors sur Vegeta qui avec bien du mal tentait de réceptionner les coups, reculant de plus en plus vers les rochers qui bientôt lui barreront la route. Il fallait qu'il attaque et vite avant d'être vraiment en position de faiblesse !  
Alors le saiyen leva son poing, cette fois non pas pour retenir celui de l'ennemi mais pour le frapper en plein visage! Mais c'est sans compter sur la rapidité de la créature profitant de cette occasion pour se téléporter à peine à trois centimètre sur le coté et sentir le point de Vegeta simplement lui frôler la joue sans vraiment la toucher.  
Surpris, le prince des saiyens écarquilla les yeux, et ce fut cette seconde d'inattention qui lui fut fatale et permit à son adversaire de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. Un poing qui s'enveloppa soudain d'une sphère d'énergie, -donnant une affreuse sensation de brûlure contre le ventre de Vegeta-, qui explosa soudain mettant notre héros au tapis!  
Pas le temps pour la créature de profiter de sa victoire que Trunks fonça sur elle qui pour la peine se laissa faire… Les coups du garçon aux cheveux de couleur lavande n'avaient pas l'air de déranger la petite chose! Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, c'était comme si le garçon frappait contre de la pierre avec une force minimale, et ce qui énervait le plus ce dernier c'était l'air toujours aussi feignant et inintéressant qu'avait l'ennemi !

Déjà un peu épuiser au bout de trois minutes, Trunks finit par se poser au sol sans lâcher du regard la créature.

Trunks : Il n'a même pas une égratignure !

Goten : Il faut s'y mettre tous ensemble sinon on y arrivera jamais…

Gohan : On y va !

Les trois garçons s'acharnèrent alors sur l'adversaire, -après s'être transformé en super saiyen-, qui fit quand même l'effort d'esquiver quelques attaques ! Mais rien à faire, même ensemble ils n'étaient toujours pas assez fort…  
Après quelques minutes de violentes attaques, tout redevint calme et nos cinq saiyens se réunirent à l'écart dans un bien mauvais états, tandis que la créature se posa en haut d'un rocher en les fixant toujours d'un air très calme.

Gohan : Il réponds à peine à nos attaques !

Vegeta : Son air détaché commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs...

Goku fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur: Il a sûrement un point faible…

Trunks : Goten, on fusionne !

Goten hocha la tête et se mit en position à quelques mètres de son ami.

Goku : ça ne sert à rien, il est trop fort.

Goten : Mais on perd rien d'essayer ! Après tout on peut pas le laisser filer...

La conversation fut coupée par un rire… un rire à la fois timide et terriblement énervant ! Nos héros tournèrent alors la tête vers le petit monstre qui apparemment trouvait la situation fort amusante…

??? : C'est vous qui me faites perdre mon temps… pour l'instant.

Sur ces mots il disparut à nouveau pour apparaître à quelques centimètres de Vegeta et lui griffer le visage sous le regard surpris et terrorisé des autres. Une fois encore, le prince n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, que leur adversaire avait à nouveau disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres au dessus de leur tête.

Vegeta la main collé sur sa joue marqué d'une profonde griffure : Sale lâche !

La créature fronça les sourcils… deux secondes avant de sourire d'un air presque aimable.

??? : Suivez moi !

Ceci étant dit, il s'envola vers le nord sans se soucier de savoir si les saiyens le suivait vraiment ou pas.

Gohan : On va pas y aller ? C'est sûrement un piège et il est bien plus fort que nous. Il faut chercher une autre solution !

Goku : On a pas vraiment le choix. Plus les heures passent et plus les pouvoirs de ces créatures augmentent. Et puis on n'a pas vraiment donné le maximum de nos capacité, je crois qu'on a encore une chance. En tout cas plus que si on leur donne l'occasion de s'améliorer encore !

Goku n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'envoler à son tour à la poursuite de l'aura de l'inconnu. Vegeta fit de même, suivit par Gohan qui pour la peine poussa quand même un petit soupir. Goten et Trunks s'envolèrent en dernier après s'être échangé un regard et un haussement d'épaule.


End file.
